My Miracle
by Lehcar Urameshi
Summary: Tenshiryu has lost her last remaining link to Cloud. Can she go on? Can she face the fact that she had a hand in her unborn child's death?


The leaves crunched almost painfully beneath my soft shoes as I sped  
through the forest, my massive silver dragon wings folded neatly across my  
back.  
He's gone, I told myself over and over again, he's been  
gone for months now. Get over it; you need to feed.  
But a small voice in the back of my mind always  
contradicted what I told myself. It insisted that he was  
alive somewhere.  
A sharp pain in my side made me stumble and fall to my  
knees, gasping for breath. The blood burned in my veins and  
my vision swam, but I refused to give in.  
"I will not!" I yelled, "I won't kill her!"  
My heartbeat pounded in my ears, but a smaller, softer  
heartbeat could be heard with it. I rested my hands on my  
stomach and smiled faintly. "I won't kill you..."  
Another spasm of pain hit me like a rock and I clung to  
a nearby tree to keep from falling on my face. I could feel  
her life slipping through my fingers like grains of sand, and  
I was powerless to stop it.  
I needed to feed.  
"I...won't..." I murmured, grabbing a fistful of grass and  
tugging on it to take my mind off the pain.  
A girl, seemingly a weak squirrel demon, wandered by me  
and stopped. "Miss?" she asked, kneeling next to me, "Miss,  
are you okay?"  
I turned to her, the hunger burning brightly in my  
eyes. Without thinking I latched onto her and gave in to my  
vampire instinct. Before I knew it she was dead, and I had  
gotten to my feet, breathing heavily with a crazed look in my  
eye.  
When I realized what I had done, the tears welled up in  
my eyes almost instantaneously. "No..." I strained my ears for  
the small heartbeat that beat in time with my own. Nothing  
could be heard. "No!"  
In a split second I had unfolded my wings and was  
driving myself to my fastest speed to make it to my father's  
territory.  
"Please," I begged silently, "Please just let her  
live..."  
The tears stung my eyes as the freezing wind bombarded  
me in waves of ice and water. The large brazen doors leading  
into the Great Hall held no fear for me; I rammed straight  
into them and they flew open, slamming into the stone walls  
and making large indentions.  
"Father!" I called helplessly, "FATHER!"  
Yelling could be heard at the end of the hallway and I  
knew my father had just walked out of a meeting. His long  
silver hair billowed out behind him as he ran down the  
hallway and caught me just as I fell into his arms. My wings  
were still fluttering like a trapped bird's.  
"Tenshiryu, what is wrong with you?" he asked in shock,  
holding my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.  
I shook my head, not able to stop the tears from  
flowing. "I killed her, Father! I killed her!!"  
His face took on more of a scared look as I spoke. "It  
is as I feared..." he murmured, then turned sharply. "Where are  
the healers? Get them into my quarters at once!"  
Everything fell into a giant frenzy as Father tried to  
clear a path to his chambers while carrying me. I was  
oblivious to everything and trying in vain to hear the small  
heartbeat.  
I remember being laid gently down onto Raizen's bed and  
examined by the healers, and then they gave me some strange  
potion that put me to sleep.  
As my vision dimmed and I slipped into the dark  
recesses of unconsciousness, one thought raced through my  
mind.  
Save her...save my child...  
When I awoke, the first thing that came to mind was Cloud. I  
jumped eagerly out of my father's bed, ready to go find that  
baka human and spend time with him.  
But then the last few months returned to me.  
Cloud was dead.  
The rain would never stop.  
I had to feed.  
My child was dead.  
My child was dead.  
I looked down at myself to find a large cut across my stomach  
where the healers had operated, I suppose. It was stitched up  
now, but I could still see wet blood on it.  
Raizen stood up from a large chair he had been napping in and  
walked over to me with tears in his eyes. "Tenshiryu..." he  
said brokenly.  
I stared at him blankly before realizing what he was trying  
to tell me. "Father..." the tears came to my eyes. I knew what  
he was going to say. "Father, where is my daughter?"  
He averted his gaze. "We couldn't save her, my Tenshi..."  
I fell to my knees right there, leaning my head against the  
side of his bed and trying to comprehend what he had said.  
"Wh-What did you do with her?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
Raizen motioned to one of the healers to step forward. He was  
carrying a small figure wrapped in a white cloth and he  
handed it to my father.  
I gently took the figure from Raizen and folded back the  
cloth, revealing a small baby girl. Her hair was long and  
blonde, already down to her shoulders, and sapphire-blue eyes  
stared straight ahead into nothingness, never to see  
anything. Small silver dragon wings protruded from her back,  
the bones not yet hardened so that they would remain folded  
until the child's fourth year. They would never unfold now.  
She would never fly with the wings she had inherited from her  
mother. She would never see out of the sapphire blue eyes she  
had gotten from her father.  
And I had killed her.  
I handed my daughter to one of the healers and stepped out  
into an empty hallway, head in my hands. Raizen joined me.  
"Tenshiryu, it's going to be okay-"  
"No, it's not..." I said softly, "The child was ours, mine  
and...Cloud's. She was all I had left of him. Now she is gone,  
and I killed her."  
Father stared at me strangely. "Tenshi, you didn't kill her.  
The reason probably had to do with her being a half-demon  
inside you, a demon's, body. She couldn't handle your blood."  
"That's not it," I cried, "It's because I'm a vampire! The  
blood of other demons that I have to drink to survive killed  
her!"  
Raizen blinked a few times. "You fed while you were  
pregnant?"  
"The hunger was killing me, Father. Already I hadn't fed for  
a month while I was with Cloud." I stumbled over the name, "I  
tried to fight it, but I couldn't."  
He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "It's  
okay, my Tenshi. We can try to save her."  
My eyes brightened. "You can?"  
"There might be a way, but it will take quite some time." He  
answered. "I have already ordered the healers to take your  
daughter to Mukuro's regeneration tanks."  
I flinched when he used that name. "Mukuro...and Yomi. Are they  
here?"  
Two figures stepped out from behind a corner. One of them,  
with long black hair and multiple ears, smiled and nodded.  
"We were called while you were sleeping, Tenshiryu-San."  
I closed my eyes and a few tears trickled down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Yomi's smile softened and he rested a hand on my shoulder.  
"There was nothing you could have done. You would have died."  
"Died that she might have lived," I said softly, "I would  
have made that sacrifice."  
Mukuro snorted. "A sacrifice for a half-demon? I can't  
believe you would consider such a thing."  
"You don't know what it's like, you insolent lapdog!" I  
snapped, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you  
love!"  
Raizen turned his head away and closed his eyes. He knew. His  
human lover had died of old age and my mother had passed away  
while giving birth to me.  
Mukuro looked too shocked for words. "I-I'm sorry, Tenshiryu-  
San." She replied, "I'm still mourning for Cloud, that's  
all."  
She was silent. I think, for the very first time, it hit her  
how much I really had loved Cloud. Yomi stroked her hair  
slowly. "I think we'd better go, Koibito." He turned to me,  
"I am very sorry for your daughter, Tenshiryu-San. I would  
have liked to have a granddaughter."  
Raizen punched his friend in the shoulder. "To prove how  
ancient you are, eh, old man?"  
Yomi grinned. "You know as well as I that you are my elder,  
you shriveled old prune!"  
Mukuro sighed. "Yes, we'd better be off. Come on, Yomi-Kun,"  
she said flatly, grabbing his arm and taking her leave. After  
a few steps, though, she turned slightly and said to me over  
her shoulder, "If you could tell me one thing, Tenshiryu-  
San..."  
I nodded. "What?"  
"What were you going to name her?"  
"Shimura. It means "Miracle" in the Dragonic language." I  
answered softly, "Because she was a miracle, sent down to  
Cloud and I by Agrothlin himself, I'm sure of it."  
Mukuro smiled and turned once more, leading her husband by  
the arm down the long hallway and out of the castle.  
My smile faded quickly. "Yes, she was going to be a miracle..."  
Raizen smiled and stroked my hair a few times. "It's okay, my  
Tenshi. Everything's going to be okay."  
I looked up at him with my piercing golden gaze. "I really  
hope so."  
And with that I was gone once more, erased from the Makai  
Court again.  
Within a month I had attempted suicide by several different  
means, but none worked. I continued to come back to life over  
and over again against my will. A rumor traveled around the  
Makai that I WAS dead, so I decided to play along with it and  
keep a low profile for a while. Maybe go and pay a visit to  
my dear old friends Hiku and Adura.  
Eventually I forgot about my Shimura, her being in the  
regeneration tanks, but her father never left my thoughts.  
Never for a split second. 


End file.
